


the brightest star

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Intrulogical, Intrusive Thoughts, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Remus typical stuff, Song: Love Like You, Songfic, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, The others are mostly mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus doesn't understand why Logan's in love with him.





	the brightest star

_If I could begin to be_  
_Half of what you think of me_  
_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love_

"Do you think you could pop your own eyes out and tangle them together?" Remus asks, hanging upside down off Logan's bed and watching as his boyfriend comes in the room. From this vantage point, Logan's smile looks like a frown.

"Potentially," Logan acknowledges. "However, I feel like the pain involved would dissuade you. And I would prefer that you didn't try."

"Okay!" Remus says, holding his arms out, secure in the knowledge that Logan would catch him. He thumps against Logan's legs as Logan slides his arms around him, carefully lifting him up so he doesn't get a headache.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Logan says, fluffing his bangs. "I always worry I won't catch you."

"But you always do!" Remus beams, slightly gap-toothed. "Hey, what if I fell through the floor, do you think I'd break my neck?"

"Hopefully not, but the possibility exists," Logan says. "Again, please don't fall through the floor."

"I won't," Remus promises, although he can't help but eye the dark blue carpet. It's fluffy and soft beneath his toes, like the wool of an alive sheep.

"Patton says that dinner will be ready in twenty minutes," Logan mentions. Remus's stomach twists and roils, like someone's taken his intestines and made a Gordian Knot out of them.

"Should I just stay here?" Remus mumbles. Logan looks quizzical.

"You're invited, too, Remus," Logan says. "Everyone is."

"Oh," Remus says, knotting his fingers together so hard, one dislocates with a sharp, thin sound like a tree branch in the middle of winter, or the jawbone of some desiccated thing looming in the windowpane.

"Give me your hand," Logan says. Remus presents it wordlessly and Logan carefully slots his finger back into place. He lingers then, his fingers brushing the back of Remus's hand, and warmth fills him like a flood, bringing a flush to his cheeks.

_I always thought I might be bad_  
_Now I'm sure that it's true_  
_ 'cause I think you're so good_  
_ And I'm nothing like you_

Dinner is a disaster. Remus can't shut up, and he hates it, he hates how his mouth keeps running, running, running, and sometimes he wonders if everyone would be better off if he stitched it shut.

"It's all right, Remus," Logan says quietly in his ear, holding one hand again and rubbing his thumb over Remus's knuckles, sending a quiver down his spine. "Roman's always been a bit squeamish."

"Logan's right!" Patton says, and Remus can _see_ the brave face he's putting on, like it's a plaster mold. It doesn't make him feel any better. "It's fine, Remus."

"Sorry," Remus mumbles anyway. "I'll- I'll just go." And he sinks out right there at the table, flopping across his own unmade bed and flinging one arm over his eyes. Already, he misses the soothing warmth of Logan's fingers.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Remus says viciously, pinching himself as hard as he can. "This is why Thomas hates you and nobody else likes you, either."

"I like you," comes Logan's calm voice from the doorway. Remus yeets his arm away, staring with wide eyes as his boyfriend comes closer. Only Logan and Deceit are ever willing to brave the disheveled depths of his bedroom. Virgil has occasionally, but he doesn't like to.

"You- you don't count," Remus decides, stubborn. "And besides, you'll change your mind. Everyone does."

"Deceit hasn't," Logan counters. "And no, I won't. I love you."

"You shouldn't-" Remus says, and there are tears in his eyes, choking his voice, and he _hates_ it, but Logan just pulls him closer, letting him bury his face in Logan's tie.

"Yes, I should," Logan says. "It is the only logical thing to do." A watery laugh escapes Remus.

"No, it's not," he says. "You cheat."

"I'm allowed," Logan calmly states, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "And your brother doesn't hate you, either. From watching Thomas with his family, I have deduced that...how do you say it? Siblings be like that."

"Who helped you with your index cards this time?" Remus asks. Logan goes slightly pink.

"Roman," he admits.

"Let me next time," Remus begs. Logan hesitates for a moment, then nods.

"Very well," he says.

_If I could begin to do_  
_Something that does right by you_  
_ I would do about anything_  
_ I would even learn how to love_

"I love you," Remus says, out of the blue, hours later. They are lying in his portion of the imagination, sprawled out in slightly withered grass, as they watch the stars. Logan has the most serene expression on his face, and it makes Remus want to smile until his face rips.

"I love you, too," Logan says, shifting a little so he can peek into Remus's face. His fingers interlace with Remus's, squeezing softly. "I'm glad that you brought me here."

"Me, too," Remus says shyly. His face heats up. "It- I'm glad that you haven't run screaming."

"I would never," Logan says. His grip tightens slightly on Remus's fingers. "I'm with you. I know that I'm safe."

"Roman would run back to his side," Remus says, and snorts laughter. Logan smiles faintly.

"It's good that I'm not your brother then, isn't it," he says, then leans down and kisses Remus. It's a soft kiss, just a gentle brush of his lips against Remus's, but the sensation sets off fizzy fireworks, exploding deliciously beneath his eyelids. He opens his eyes, dazed, to see Logan there, a sweet smile on his face.

"You're- you're missing the stars," is all Remus can think to say, and Logan laughs lowly.

"Oh, starlight," Logan says. "I don't need to see the stars right now. I've got the best star right here."


End file.
